Kazehaya's Bad Day
by Yaoichu
Summary: Warning BOYXBOY, Short story two chapters, Lemon and swearing you know the drill. There's a reason it's rated as mature  :
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: BOYXBOY You have been warned!**

**I know I should really be carrying on with my other story but I have damn writers block So this is a little something I came up with because I really thought there needed to be some guy on guy in Kimi Ni Todoke XD **

**I haven't decided if this should be a one shot or not, Hope you enjoy~x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke...If I did it would probably be under a different genre such as YAOI!**

**_-x-_**

_"What do I do?" _Kazehaya thought to himself as he sat behind one of the trees next to the school field. It was midday, break was over and third period had just started. That was where Kazehaya should have been but instead he had a rather large problem to sort out. Kazehaya looked down at his unusually large bulge, _"this has never happened at school before" _he thought to himself as he slowly took off his belt and undid his buttons to relieve some of the pressure and discomfort from his pants. Kazehaya looked around nervously before quickly pulling down his trousers revealing his arousal and started stroking it "a...nnhhh Sawako" he quickened the pace, continually stroking himself until he came in his hand.

Kazehaya was just coming down from his high when suddenly a baseball landed right in front of him and with that a huge shadow loomed overhead. As soon as that happened he knew who it was, Kazehaya tried to stand up and run away, forgetting that his trousers were hanging down around his ankles he tripped over. His but was now in a very uncomfortable position in the air and his eyes wide in shock. _"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"_ the man who was casting the huge shadow bellowed, _"so Shouta this is why you skip out on your lessons, does Kuronuma not satisfy you enough? heh, heh"_. The man then threw the baseball back across the field and shouted _"I left something Indoors I won't be long, carry on playing until I get back" _and with that the man picked up Kazehaya and slammed him up against the tree placing his hands in some very inappropriate places that made Kazehaya shiver in pleasure. Kazehaya let out a gasp _**"Pin!"**_ his cheeks flushed bright red and his throbbing member began to harden, there was no escape from the sex machine that was "The Pinator", an appropriate nickname for someone who penetrated just like a pin.

**_-x-_**

_**I hope you liked it, It may be a Oneshot depends on reviews and feedback which is always appreciated~x**_

**_The ending made me laugh seeing as Pin is kinda useless XD_**


	2. The end to a very bad day

**The last chapter of Kazehaya's bad day, thank you to those few who have written reviews you helped me to carry on writing this project!, I made sure to include alot of lemon so be warned and this is a fairly longer chapter than the first so I hope you enjoy it! I apologize for the time it's taken to write this I've had law exams and stuffs and it's been pretty hectic so I hope you like it xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kimi Ni Todoke but Shīna Karuho does!**

Kazehaya was pressed up against the tree his lower regions on complete show _"Not again" _he thought to himself _"Last time this happened I couldn't walk for a week and I couldn't go on my date with Kuronuma"_ Kazehaya thought as he tried to set himself free from 'The Pinator'. _"Pin get off me!"_ he shouted but the large man just stood there and chuckled. _"Im sorry Shouta but I don't think that I've trained you hard enough"_ said Pin who had a huge grin plastered on his face as he grabbed Kazehaya's member and began to stroke it. _"Pin! no I don't want this not again not like last time ahhh get off me!"_ cried the scared boy as he struggled to free his hands from the vice like grip. _"But Shouta you seem to be enjoying it and you really do need release, Ya' know I'm only doing what your dad taught me when I was a kid"_ said the tall man with the evil smirk now on his face.

Suddenly the Pinator twisted Kazehaya around and pushed him to the floor. _"Don't look so scared I'll make you feel good real soon" _said Pin as he used one hand to pull down his shorts in one very quick movement before Kazehaya had a chance to escape from his fate. _"Pin!" _Kazehaya shouted before Pin shoved his huge member into Kazehaya's mouth _"This will make you shut up for a while and If you bite me so help you!". _The Pinator then began thrusting deeper into Kazehaya's mouth_ "ha..ahh very good Shouta, just like I taught you...take it all in... so good" _said Pin as he grabbed the hair of the small boy in front of him and pushed his hard cock deeper inside the boys mouth. _"He's so big, I don't know If I can do this for very long, but If I stop now he'll start doing other weird things to me, maybe If I just give in, just maybe he'll go away"_ thought Kazehaya as he pulled back for air, he looked up at Pin with lust filled eyes and started licking round the the top of Pin's now huge and throbbing member.

Pin began removing his shirt as a signal to Kazehaya that he wanted to continue but Kazehaya seemed to be in some kind of lusty daze. _"So Shouta what did I teach you to do next? If you've forgotten I will have to punish you, you know that right?"_ Kazehaya looked at the tall man he was now pleasuring and stopped in mid lick, he let go of The Pinator's hardened member and slowly and unwillingly started removing his own clothes he was so glad they were in the cover of the trees and thankfully hadn't been caught...yet. Kazehaya then stood up and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck moving to the Pinator's ear _"...~~~..." _mumbled Kazehaya, _"Im sorry I didn't quite catch that"_ said Pin smirking at the small but willing boy beneath him. _"I...I erm...said...I wwant you in me..." _mumbled Kazehaya looking away from Pin's gazing eyes.

All of a sudden Pin grabbed the boy by his hips and pulled him up, Kazehaya responded by wrapping his legs around Pin's waist and started rubbing their members together _"ahhghh" _moaned Kazehaya as he bit his lip with frustration at himself for making a noise. _"That's good" _said Pin as he yet again slammed Kazehaya up against the tree and began inserting his fingers into the boys entrance. _"Pin...It h-urts... take them out!" _moaned Kazehaya as he threw his head back in pleasure _"Ha told you I'd find your good spot and make you feel good" _replied Pin as he thrusted in his fingers again and again whilst rubbing against the boy at the same time. _"Pin, what are you! do..ahhhh" _moaned Kazehaya in as he dug his nails into Pin's neck and shoulder. _"Well Kazehaya I know I'm not the brightest crayon In the box... but I'd of at least thought you'd know when you were being fucked senseless!"_ replied Pin as he thrusted his huge member deeper and deeper within Kazehaya. _"Anyway stop chatting you need to relax I'm about to cum, and by the looks of things so are you"_ Pin said as he pulled out and slammed deep into Kazehaya _"ahhhh" _both Pin and Kazehaya moaned in unison as they both came, splashing bodily fluids everywhere.

As the Pinator pulled out of Kazehaya leaving him spread out and breathing heavily on the grass, he put on his clothes then moved down to Kazehaya's level so the boy could hear him. _"Thanks for the work out Shouta, If you ever feel like Kuronuma's not doing you any justice you know where I am...but If im not at home I'll probably be at Ryu's eating ramen...wait a minute we can't really do It there it's too I'd be eating.."_ Pin sat there and wondered about where a good place was that he could have sex with Kazehaya again_ "Pin just go already before I kill you!" _said Kazehaya as he raised his head and glared at the man that had just abused him to the point that he couldn't feel his legs. After that Pin winked at Kazehaya and ran off the way that he'd originally come from.

_"Well that was one eventful afternoon"_ Kazehaya thought to himself as he started to slowly put his clothes back on _"and at least my dick isn't throbbing like before" _said Kazehaya out loud to himself. Kazehaya was about to make his way to the boy's changing rooms so he could take a shower when suddenly he felt something tap him on the back. Kazehaya shrugged it off thinking that it was probably a tree branch so he started walking **'poke, poke' **he felt it again so Kazehaya whirled around to snap the twig when he suddenly came face to face with _"KURONUMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" _the dark haired girl who had been hiding in the shadows of the trees had an innocent look on her face and replied in a sweet voice whilst holding her notebook up _"I was taking notes of course and now I know what makes Kazehaya feel good" _she beamed.

**This is The End Of Kazehaya's Bad Day I hoped you enjoyed this short story and I am thinking of creating more PinXKazehaya stories in the future so watch out! (The Pinator will return). Also I encourage people to write stories on this character pairing because I haven't seen any so If you do eventually write one I want to read it! **

**Another thing, Kuronuma at the end creepy huh? haha It's up to you whether you believe her "taking notes story" there are so many possibilities of what she was doing there...she may even be a yaoi fangirl who knows xD**

**~Reviews and Comments welcome~**


End file.
